Aftermath: Secrets
by SugarBug17
Summary: Taking place in the year 2015, Hermione Black is ready to send her children off to another year at Hogwarts. But little does she, or anyone else know - there is a new evil lurking in the shadows waiting to reawaken an old grudge that has long been dormant. A/U, Sequel to Aftermath Series. Rated M for Reason.
1. Chapter 1

**Aftermath: Secrets - Chapter 1**

******A/N: **I'm back and have the first two of the five part Sequels to the Aftermath Series finished. So I will be updating often over the next few weeks. I want to thank all of those that have liked and read the first two Aftermath Stories. I promise many more to come. I also want to let you know I will be posting a family tree of sorts on my Profile because a lot of our favorites have had children and it sometimes gets confusing as to who is who. **  
**

****A special thank you to everyone who reads this story, please feel free to leave a comment. No flames accepted but I love constrictive criticism. I am looking for a beta reader. Please PM me.

XXXXX

Minerva took her spot at the head of the table. She looked around and noticed that all of the teachers were in chairs with packets in front of them. Albus was at the opposite end waiting for her to start. She cleared her throat to demand attention that she already had. "Good morning, Professors. It is nice to see all of your smiling faces." She began. "I hope that you all had wonderful summers and got some time to relax. You are going to need it; we have a very interesting year ahead of us." She smiled and looked at all of the familiar faces; the faces that have taught at Hogwarts for many, many years. Together they all had been through so much together.

"It seems that this year enrollment is up twenty-five percent compared to last year. It is up a hundred percent compared to twenty years ago and a hundred and fifty percent compared to forty years ago. What a marvelous feat." Minerva said. "It goes to show that the new legislations passed by the school board and the Ministry of Magic have impacted the school greatly." There was a mummer of approval from the professors.

Minerva and Albus both fought hard for the legislation that allowed parents to wait a few years before sending their students away for school. After the war ended parents were hesitant to send off their eleven year old students to a place that had both a positive and negative reputation. Enrollment fell to almost nothing causing the school to lay off professors, cut back on classes, and offer more vacations for students to go home. But about ten years ago Albus had an idea he took to the board that he wanted to implement many years ago. Rather than waiting until a prospective student turned eleven to send them an acceptance letter they sent it at age ten. The letter stated that it was the parent's choice to decide when the student would go to Hogwarts, between the ages of eleven and thirteen. All the parents had to do was owl the school sending back the acceptance letter with the students name on it the May before the new term. It took a few years to get it off the ground, but five years ago enrollment began increasing. Two years ago they got back to a full teaching staff and even had to hire some part-time professors to handle the N.E.W.T classes in sixth and seventh years.

"Parents seem to be more comfortable with their new control over their children's education. I know that from the parents I have talked to, parents that don't even had children that attend Hogwarts, they say they admire the new choices and wished that other schools would do the same." Severus Snape stated.

"They feel the same way about the transfer program we established five years ago as well. I know of at least three people that have removed their children from their current school to have them enrolled in Hogwarts." Remus Lupin the Defense Against the Dark Arts year sixth and seventh professor stated.

"Kingsley really came through for us with that Magical Schools around the world catalogue. It is helping not only us but all the magical schools around the world. And don't forget Miss. Granger… er Mrs. Black, She is excelling as the Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation. I am deeply satisfied Kingsley appointed her to that position five years ago. The two of them have really helped, and stood up for Hogwarts when not many were willing to do so. " Albus stated. "The statistics are there at the Ministry. I must admit, in the seventeen years since the defeat of Voldemort the magical and muggle world has not been a safer more unified placed. The Ministry of Magic has taken great strides into making things right."

"Are we still allowing weekend family visits?" Neville Longbottom asked. "I know at the end of last term it was on the Board's agenda for summer deliberations."

"Our representative for Hogsmeade, my brother Aberforth, explained to the board that they were in the process of completing a forty room inn in Hogsmeade for family to stay at for weekend visits. Since it would be a profitable venture for Hogsmeade and allow money to be put back into the town and the school they are going to continue to allow them. On the premise that we pick two weekends a month for the visits and have parents send in request forms." Albus stated.

"We are sending out the request forms to parents this week with available dates. We are only allowing them four visits for a year." Minerva added.

"Is it true professor that the Triwizard Tournament is coming to Hogwarts this year?" It was almost a whisper, but the room became silent as soon as it was asked.

"Yes, Mrs. Snape," She said turning to Bridgette Celosia-Snape, the newest professor to the Hogwarts. "We have signed the contracts, and the participating schools will be arriving here on the thirtieth of October. The Goblet has already arrived and rests in the room of our Headmaster." Minerva explained.

"The same rules apply; we are going to ask students to be seventeen or at the age of seventeen by the school years end. This means that if someone is sixteen on the thirtieth when the cup is placed in the foyer, but will be seventeen by the end of June then they can participate. Judges for this tournament will be the Headmasters and Headmistresses of the three schools, the Minister of Magic, and the heads of both the Department of International Magical Cooperation and The Department of Magical Games and Sports."

"Are we still having Quidditch? I got the memo from Dumbledore about posting notices in the Common Room for Quidditch Tryouts!" Neville asked.

"Yes, we are going to have Quidditch again this year. We feel that Quidditch would be a wonderful way to allow the students to exercise off their bottled up energy. I have not yet set up the schedule of matches, but I am going to have it finished before term starts. The first match will be in November allowing enough time for tryout to be held in September and practices through September and October. Heads of the Houses are going to have to set up the main tryouts and be present at them so you can pick the team captains." Minerva explained. "So Severus, Neville, Pomona and Filius make sure you get those notices in the common room quickly and set up the tryouts as soon as possible." She looked at them each in turn and they all nodded.

"Now are there any more questions?" Minerva asked. When there weren't any she presented her last piece of business. "As some of you might know we have a few interesting students arriving for first year. As you know we already have our hands full with the troublemaking Potter Twins, but this year we have another set of Potter Twins arriving, a Granger-Black, a Lovegood-Weasley, a Longbottom, a Malfoy, a Celosia-Snape, and a Celosia-Weasley. As you all can see by their names, these children just might be the next wave of troublemakers and one of the worse group of troublemakers Hogwarts has seen since their parents were here both twenty-some and forty-some years ago." Minerva stated. "If you mixed this group in with the current children from the Potter, Wealsey, Malfoy and Granger families in attendance; we might have more than what we can handle."

"I can promise you, Minerva, our Arabella will be on her best behavior." Severus said in defense of his daughter.

"And I've already talked with little Frankie, he knows I will be watching him." Neville added.

"That might be the case, but you cannot be in every place your children are all the time. I just want all of the professors here to know that we are going to have to watch them like hawks. We are quite aware of the trouble their parents got into here at school." She said with a smile. "Now if none of you have any questions or comments, this meeting is adjourned. Please be aware that you need to have your syllabuses on my desk by weeks end. The new semester starts Tuesday. You all will be expected to check in here Tuesday morning by 9am." She said closing out the meeting. She watched as the professor stood up and exited. She and Albus were the only ones left.

"Another exciting first of the year staff meeting, Minny!" Albus stated.

"Yes, it is. But I feel that this year is going to be a handful." She commented. "I am getting to old for all of this." Albus laughed at what she said and she shot him a nasty glare. Then she too began laughing.

"Minny, my dear, you are only as old as you think you are. I personally can last another fifty years!" He said springing up out of his chair.

"I certainly hope so, Albus. The school needs you. The wizarding world needs you!" Minerva said with a smile. He patted her hand and grinned.

"Don't worry; I am not going anywhere soon. Now let's go and get our tea!" He said walking from the room. With a sigh she shuffled her papers and followed him out the door.

XXXXX

"Muuuuuuummmmmmmmmmmmmm! The owls are here! Can I get them? Can I get them?" Granger squealed from his chair at the table. Hermione turned around from stove the sausage pan in her hand.

"Yes, Granger, you can. Then put them on the table and go get your sisters and brother up. And tell your dad to come up from the potion chamber! We have a very busy day and we cannot be late for our meeting in Diagon Alley!" She said looking at her impatient brown haired, grey eyed son. He walked over to the window and took the letters out of the bird's beak. Hermion put the last of breakfast on the table as he sat down the letters. He was nine and impatiently waiting for his acceptance letter to Hogwarts. Sadly he had two more years to go before he could attend.

"This is for you and dad." He said handing her a thick envelope, and then he disappeared down the hall to the second half of their home. They stilled lived in the bungalow home that she and Sirius fall in love at. It just had a few reconstructions. First of all the small room that was used for potions so many years ago was no longer small; it was the size of the main part of the house and served as a sitting room of sorts. It had the staircase that ran down to the potion dungeon and the staircase that ran up to the rooms of their children. It had a private flooing fireplace and a few muggle fold out couches for when company stayed over; which was quite often actually. They were in the process of constructing a smaller guest home to the right of their house, but it was still in the early stages.

The second floor of their home was where their children slept. There were four rooms up there, one for each of their children, but only two were being used currently; Cordelia had her own room and Orion and Granger shared a room. Aurora, who was still five, stayed in the room on the same floor as Hermione because Hermione wanted to wait a bit longer before moving her upstairs. That was her baby after all.

"'Orning mummy!" Aurora said coming into the room with her old brother Granger holding her hand.

"Good morning, Aurora. Granger is your sister and brother coming?" She asked him as he helped his younger sister into her chair.

"Dil is not in her room. I think she might be with the dragons. Are Uncle Charlie and Uncle Xavier coming over here to go with us to Diagon Alley? I miss Kenzie!" Granger asked. Hermione laughed.

"Didn't you just see her two days ago, Granger?" Hermione asked him.

"Yeah!"

"You know that Uncle Xavier and Uncle Charlie took the kids to London for the week. We are meeting up with them in Diagon Alley. They have to get first year things for C.X.!" Hermione explained. "Now did you call for your dad? And what about Orion?" She asked.

"Dad is on his way up, but Orion doesn't want to get out of bed. You know he doesn't want to go off to Hogwarts yet. He wants to stay home. I don't understand why, but he does. I can't wait to leave here for Hogwarts." Granger said. Typical Granger, Hermione thought, always ready for his next great adventure, too much like his father. On the other hand, Orion was a lot more shy, sensitive and worried; a bit like her in that respect. No matter how many times she explained to him that all of his cousins he grew up with over the years were going as well, he just didn't want to budge.

"Granger, help your sister get her breakfast. I am going to go and talk to Orion. You sister and father should be up here soon. If you need anything just yell." She said walking over to the door that led to the rest of her house. In the hallway she ran into Sirius.

"Good morning, love. Are the kids ready?" He asked looking at her. Even though he was almost fifty-six he was still as gorgeous as hell and they had troubles keeping their hands off of each other. Maybe that was why they had four children. She pulled him into a kiss.

"Good morning, Sirius. I missed you this morning." She said looking at him. "When I got up at six I was hoping you were still in bed, so I could wake you up. But you were already gone." She said looking upset.

He touched her cheek. "I got up at five thirty so I could check the eggs for Hagrid. But if I knew you had that kind of wakeup call in mind, I would've stayed in bed." He said grinning. He kissed her, "what time do you need to be up tomorrow?" He asked.

Hermione laughed and then playfully slapped him away. "You'll never know. And to answer your question Granger and Aurora are eating, Delia is M.I.A and Orion is refusing to get out of bed. I am going up to talk to him right now." She said.

"I can't believe he is still scared to go away to Hogwarts. It is not like he is going alone; all of his friends he grew up with are going: Arabella, Frankie, Charlie, Albus, Lily. Maybe seeing them get their first year things today as well might get him more excited. You go talk to him and I will find our missing in action daughter and make sure the other two are ready to go when you get finished. I love you, Hermione." Hearing it still sent chills down her spine.

"Love you too, Sirius." She said and then she walked down to the sitting room while Sirius walked out to the kitchen. There were thirteen steps to the upstairs and five doors. The ones on the right were the girl's room, the first being Aurora's empty room, the second next to the bathroom at the end of the hall was Delia's. Across from Delia's room was Granger's unused room and the one to her left was the room the boys shared. She rasped on the door quietly. "Orion, honey, can mum come in?" She asked.

"Sure I don't care." He responded. She pushed opened the door and looked at her son. He was the prefect copy of Sirius; he had long dark black hair and grey eyes that matched the exact color, shape and size of his fathers. He had the classic handsome Black looks and was on the taller end for his age. He was lying on his bed playing with Basil his ring-tailed lemur.

"Good morning, love." She said sitting at the foot of his bed. "Granger said you didn't want to come down for breakfast, why not?" She asked him. He said nothing just gave Basil another piece of banana. "Honey, you can tell me what's wrong. Why aren't you excited about going to Hogwarts?" She asked. He remained silent for the longest time.

"Mum, I'm scared. I know all there is to know about Hogwarts. I've been reading about it forever and I thought I was excited, but it will be so different. It won't be like home. The food will not be like yours and dads, and there won't be long days on the beach like I have here. And I will have to follow a schedule; everything will be the same there; no excitement and no adventure."

She rubbed his leg as she talked to him. "I went to Hogwarts forever ago it seems, but I was there. And I felt the same way. I was a muggle after all; I didn't know anything about the magical world. But once there, I made some friends and we had many adventures. Some good and some bad, but it was still fun. I learned so many things there and if it wasn't for Hogwarts I never would've met your dad." She explained.

"Yeah, and you face Lord Voldemort. How will I live up to your reputation?"

"Orion, I am not asking you to live up to my reputation, the reputation I have is not one that I wanted, but was given to me. I wouldn't wish my life upon anyone, Orion. I don't ever want you to face what I had to face. Your father and I only want what is best for you, and an education at Hogwarts is the best."

"But mum, there will be so many new people there."

"But you already know many of them. You know Professor Snape his wife, their daughter, you know Uncle Remus and Teddy and Andie, and Uncle Neville, and you see Professor McGonogall and Professor Dumbledore all the time. Your friends are going to be there: Lily and Albus, Frankie, Charlie. Your sister is going to be there and Haley." Hermione explained.

"But what if I am not in Gryffindor? What if I am in Slytherin, Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw?" He asked her.

"Whatever house you are put in your father and I will be proud of you. And we will come over for weekend visits and you will be home for Christmas and Easter break. Between classes, tea with Hagrid, spending time with all of your friends, and Quidditch, you won't even notice the time passing by." Hermione said.

"Mum, we don't know if I am going to make the Quidditch team. First years almost never do."

"That is true, but you are too good to pass up. Now are you feeling better?" She asked him.

"Do you and dad promise to come and visit on the weekends? And will you guys send me letters and packages?" He asked.

"We promise."

"And will you take good care of Basil?"

"Yes, Orion. We will." She said.

"Then I feel better."

"Good. Now get your butt dressed and get downstairs for breakfast." She said standing up. She gave him a kiss on his forehead and messed up his hair.

"Mummmm…" He said, but she turned and walked out of the room. Before she got halfway down the stairs he was right there with her. They walked into the kitchen, sat and had breakfast. Hermione sighed. This was one of the last times her family was going to be at this table together enjoying breakfast for a while. She loved her children and wanted the best education for them, but she missed them like hell when they were gone. Lucky for them they didn't have the threat of a dark wizard hanging over their head like she did every year she went back to school.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

******A/N: **I want to thank those of you that read chapter 1, and commented. I appreciate the comments, they made me smile. :) Secondly, thank you to those that like and favorite me and my stories. This makes my day! Lastly, I wanted to let you all know that in my profile, I've added a character list for some of the characters in the story. This chapter might be confusing because a main section of it focuses on the children of everyone and some of it follows Cannon and some follows noncannon (my own characters). I will update this list with every chapter I post. :)

I hope you enjoy this chapter, and take time to leave a comment.

* * *

"Come on Orion, you have to open up your letter. It is a rite of passage!" Joseph teased as he finished his cup of coffee.

"He is still a little nervous about going to Hogwarts, Joe." Mindy stated. "Leave the poor child alone." She said sending a nasty look at her husband. She turned to Orion. "You know, Haley was nervous too. You see we are Americans and ideally she should've been accepted into the same American Wizarding School we went to, or one very similar. But Professor Dumbledore saw promise in her and she got her Hogwarts letter. She never spent that much time in a London based school, so she was worried about culture differences, but your sister, Delia really helped her." She smiled at him.

"But you are very lucky; you grew up around all of those kind teachers, and you are starting the year off with your cousins, your aunt and uncle's children. You have so much family there. Yes, it might be scary at first, but after a few days you will see how great it will be. You will learn so much, make many new friends, and just think about all the magic you will learn." She said. Hermione smiled, she knew that Mindy would be able to calm her son's nerves.

"Okay, I will open the letter." He said with a smile. Joseph handed in to him. With a shaking hand and everyone standing around him he broke the red seal and read the letter out loud. "Dear, Mr. Black. It is our pleasure to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and are enrolled in the term that starts September 1st, 2015. Enclosed you will find your ticket for the Hogwarts Express, direction on boarding the train, a list of materials you will need for the current school year, a permission form your parents have to sign for Flying Class and another for visit to Hogsmeade, as well as some general paperwork your parents need to fill out for your admission and send to the school with you . Congratulations on this great milestone in your life, we look forward to getting to know you and helping you expand your magical education. Signed Minerva McGonogall: Deputy Headministress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." He said putting the letter down and looking at the other things contained in the envelope.

"Here is my ticket and direction for boarding and here is the forms you and dad need to fill out." He said handing them to Hermione.

"Your sister had these same forms in her envelope. It makes me curious as to why they need to be filled out." Hermione said putting them on the table with the rest of the stuff needing her attention. Then she grinned, of course she knew what they were needed for. After all she was the head of The Department of International Magical Cooperation, but she was sworn to secrecy, Of course Sirius knew, but outside of him and those at the participating schools and certain areas of the Ministry, the rest of the magical population was in the dark.

"Haley had the same things in hers. We also got the visitation tickets. Four visits this year, which is the same as last." Mindy said.

"Yeah, I know. I think that we might do a visit in the middle of November and maybe February for Delia's Birthday, and again in March for Orion's." Hermione said. Just as she finished saying that Sirius walked from the back with Aurora dressed in her wizarding's robes. Her outgoing and somewhat eccentric five year old loved wearing her wizarding garments. She loved everything about the wizarding world, and even did magic. Hermione tried punishing her when she would use magic to get her way, but Sirius was impressed by his young daughter's magical ability and encouraged her to use it freely when they were at home.

"We are all ready to go, mum." Granger said with a smile. "Are we going to have time to stop by Uncle Fred and Uncle George's joke shop? I am almost out of everything fun they sent me for my birthday." He said as he fastened his traveling cloak.

"I want to go there too, mum. Uncle Fred said he had some things for me to take with me to Hogwarts." Orion said grinning.

"You know that Mr. Filtch does not allow anything from the Weasley brothers in at Hogwarts. They are banned and you can get in trouble smuggling them into the school." Hermione scolded.

"Yes, sons, we are going to go there. George has a special food mix I need for the dragon hatchlings. We will be meeting up there with Charlie and Xavier." Sirius responded.

"Yes!" Granger squealed. "I will get to see Kenzie!" All of the adults in the room laughed.

"Of course Granger-wanger is excited to see his wittle girlfriend!" Hermione smiled as she heard Cordelia enter the house.

"Mum, tell her to leave me alone." Granger stated.

"Sorry, Granger. I don't fight your battles." Hermione said smiling looking at her daughter.

"Dad!" He sighed.

"Sorry, Granger. You call her pickles all the time and pick on her. She is just dishing it back." Sirius said.

"Haley and I are ready to get going. Is it alright if Haley and I go off and explore while we are in Diagon Alley?" Cordelia asked.

"We'll see. Now if everyone is ready we need to get flooing." Hermione said looking at her children. "Come on Aurora you will come with mummy." She said taking her daughter from her arms. "Mindy, and us two will go first, then Haley and Delia, then Joe and Sirius you will take the boys with you." She said grabbing her purse and walking to the sitting room at the back of the house.

XXXXX

Sirius stepped out of the fireplace with Joe and the boys. Hermione and the others were already waiting for them. Hermione quickly took a small broom out of her purse and began dusting them off. "There all clean." She looked at her watch, twelve noon on the dot. "We are supposed to meet up with everyone in front of Gingrotts at twelve fifteen. We better get on our way. Mindy, Joe do you need to have your money exchanged?" She asked.

"Nope. We are covered." Joe said looking at his daughter. "You did bring with you the school list and the list of things you said you needed, right?"

"Yes dad. And remember you and mum promised that I could take a pet with me this year. I want to get one of those cute pygmy puffs, like Lia here!"

"I know we did." He said. Hermione put Aurora down on the cobblestone walk and held her hand as she led the group to Gringotts.

"Sirius we need to make a deposit at Gringotts. Do you think you can do that once we give the children their allowance and take the money out that we are going to need to give to Delia so she can get the things she needs for school, and Orion he has a ton of things he needs. We also need to get Granger and Aurora new robes, their robes are getting dreadfully short." Hermione said. "Ooh and don't forget the things we need to pick up for the potion chamber at home." She said as they turned the corner to Gringotts.

"I know, love. Everyone has their lists you made for them. And don't forget that we need to make sure we have enough money on us so we can send them with money to school. "Sirius reminded her.

"I know, Sirius. But I have that money at home ready to be packed." Hermione stated.

"Kenzie!" Granger yelled running the short distance between Sirius and Gringotts. He ran right next to his little buddy, Kenzie. Hermione smiled as she looked at the Celosia-Weasley family. She was so happy for Charlie and Xavier. They had three beautiful children, Charles Xavier Celosia-Weasley who was Orion's best friend and also starting Hogwarts on Tuesday. They were born just hours apart, Charlie being the older of the two. And then there was Mackenzie Josephine Celosia-Weasley who was the same age as Granger. They were best friends as well, and both were looking forward to the day they started at Hogwarts together. Hermione knew that she would one day be her daughter-in-law. And lastly there was Rosebud Aires Celosia-Weasley, who was two. Charlie and Xavier used the same surrogate for all three so all of their children had the same basic features. They lived right down the road from them in Madagascar. The bought a home there when Delia was two, and together the four of them brought to the attention of the magical world the special breed of dragons in Spain and many other dragon and dragon-type discoveries around the world.

"How has your vacation been?" Hermione asked as she hugged the two of them.

"Just splendid. But we cannot wait to get back to Madagascar. Compared to there; nothing seems to be as amazing." Charlie said with a smile.

"We see that Granger has been missing Kenzie just as much as she has missed him." They said and everyone laughed.

"Okay kids come over here." Hermione said opening the burlap bag they had the money in from their potion and dragon businesses. They actually made a fair bit of money. The potion shop was very lucrative just like it was promised and the Dragon business, was proving to be every bit as profitable. Hermione took out a stack of coins. Each month their children got 15 galleons in allowance. It might seem like a lot, but they all did a lot of work. With the potions, the gardens, the dragons, their children were always busy doing one thing or another. Aurora who was the youngest never got to keep that much money on her, but it was in her own saving piggy bank at the house and if she wanted something Hermione or Sirius would buy it for her and take the money out of the bank.

She watched as her children put their money in their pockets. "Now, Cordelia, here is fifty galleons, use this to buy exactly what you need for school off of your list. Nothing more than that." Hermione instructed. She knew her daughter would listen. "As for you Orion, we are going to be getting your stuff with you, but if you want to hold onto your own money, then you can." Hermione said.

"I would like that mum." He said. She pulled out a hundred galleons and gave them to him. "Whatever is left over you will return." Hermione took out a few more galleons and put them in her purse than handed the rest of the bag to Sirius.

"Excuse me, but I have to go and deposit this." He said turning around and going into the bank.

"Rory!" A little voice said. Hermione's youngest daughter turned around.

"Dory!" She squealed looking at her best friend. Remus and Tonks came walking over. Teddy who towered over his dad was looking around Diagon Alley. He was the perfect copy of Remus, same hair same eyes and same sense of humor, Hermione found it hard to believe that he was in his sixth year and almost graduated. He was going to be a healer, and got a perfect twelve O.W.L.s. On his neck he carried his younger brother, Remus Jr. or R.J. as he liked to be called. The two of them looked quite similar and if not for the age gap of eight years, the could pass for twins. They both looked too similar to Remus. Andie, his younger sister, looked like both Tonks and Remus. She had Tonk's hair and eyes, but the shape of it was Remus all the way. She was tall for her age too! She just entered her second year. Andie was walking with her little sister Dora, who was five and was born a month and a half before Aurora. Dora was Tonks through and through and even had her metamorphmagus abilities; she was scared to use them so she almost always looked normal like her mum. Tonks was taking up the rear looking exhausted. That was to be expected, she was two week away from delivering her and Remus' last child, a boy.

"Victorie isn't here yet, Teddy!" Hermione said with a grin; as the little family walked over to hers. "How are you doing, Tonks?" She asked her friend.

"Aunt Hermione, you are not supposed to tease me." He said with a sigh.

"Tired. Very tired." She said as they embraced each other.

"Hey where's Sirius?" Remus asked.

"Depositing some money." Hermione responded. "How are you Andie?" She asked.

"I'm fine aunt Hermione. Mum, dad; Delia and Haley are going to go off on their own, can I go with them when everyone gets here?" She asked.

"I don't mind, Uncle Remus. She can go with us!" Delia said.

"It is fine with me. Tonks?" He asked. She nodded.

"Hey guys. Are we late?" Bill and Fleur said walking over.

"Domie, we three are going to go off on our own once everyone gets here. You want to come with us?" Delia offered.

"Can I dad?" She asked her father.

"Of course. There is no real reason you need to tag along with us." Bill said looking at his daughter. Both of his girls were just as beautiful as their mum and enchanted all the boys.

"Mr. Weasley, is it alright if I accompany Victorie around Diagon Alley?" Teddy asked.

"Of course, Ted. Just stay safe." He said giving his permission. The two of them walked away. Kenzie and Granger walked over to Louis and began chatting happily about the Quidditch World Cup and the winners. Soon after R.J. walked over as well and began chatting excitedly about the cup.

Hermione looked around and saw that Orion and Charlie moved over to a bench next to the bank. Orion was showing him something that seemed to excite both of them.

"Who else are we waiting on?" Fleur asked.

"Harry and Gin of course. But you expect them to be late with six kids." Xavier said. Everyone laughed as Sirius walked out of the bank.

"It looked like I missed something funny. Hey everyone! Is Harry here yet?" He asked.

"Nope, Sirius, that is what you missed, we were joking about their family." Remus said.

"What was the joke, the six kids or the twins due in four months?" Sirius asked.

"You must be talking about us." Ginny said coming from the north. "James and Jean are with their Uncles at the Joke Shop. They don't need anything for this trip, so we dropped them off there." Ginny said. She had Ashton in her arm, who was three, and Harry was walking with his namesake, Harry Jr. who was now seven. Albus and Lilly, who were both starting their first year was walking in front of their parents.

"We were." Remus admitted. "How are you both doing?" He asked.

"Wonderful, actually. Albus and Lilly are excited to start school this year. How about Charlie and Orion?" Harry asked.

"Charlie is thrilled, but Orion is nervous." Charlie answered.

"Well, maybe if we get out there and get their school things he might be more excited." Harry offered.

"I think that is a good idea." Hermione said with a smile. "Delia, Haley, Andie and Dom, meet us at the Twins Joke Shop in two hours. Got it?" Hermione instructed. "Make sure you get what you need for start of the term, and don't spend all of your money on things you don't need."

"I know mum. I promise." She said. Hermione kissed her daughter on the cheek and the four girls rushed down the street.

XXXXX

Ezra stood with a map of Diagon Alley in his right hand and his school material list in his left. He couldn't believe that his mother left him alone to go shopping in this town he never seen before. Usually his mum would take his material list and purchase all the things he needed for Hogwarts. He never before been to Diagon Alley, and now his first time visiting the town he was completely solo. He was pissed at her. Last week she took him to this dingy pub, The Leaky Cauldron, giving him directions to say there for the two weeks until it was time to board the Hogwarts Express, she mentioned that he would get the owl he needed with information about his materials and his ticket. She gave him more than enough money, but that wasn't the point. How could she just leave him? He didn't understand.

"I guess for new robes, I have to go this way, but first I should stop at the apothecary to refresh my potion making kit. I also need to go to the pet shop and get a new pet; I have the extra money for it. I know I have a few books I need to get. And since I changed electives to Care of Magical Creatures I need to get things for year three to year five classes so I am caught up enough for my O.W.L.s. Man! I don't know what to do." He sighed. A few onlookers laughed as they heard him talk to himself, and an elderly couple rushed away thinking he was deranged, probably. But he didn't care. He was already getting a headache and he just started shopping.

He put the map away in his pocket and walked the few feet to the apothecary. There he bought a new potion making kit since his old one was almost empty. He knew he would need an Advanced Potion Making Kit next year if he could do the N.E.W.T.s, but his mum could afford it. Once he left there he went to the Owl Emporium to pick up a few treats for his Owl, Griffin. He made a quick stop into Flourish & Blotts next.

"Hello, sir. Can I help you?" A man asked from behind a counter.

"Uh, yeah. I need some books for school." He said walking up to the counter.

"Hogwarts, right?" He asked. "What year?"

"Fifth year." He responded.

"Okay give me a few seconds." He said dashing around the store and collecting books. Ezra was surprised that the store was not fuller. It was Saturday, the new term at Hogwarts started on Tuesday. He figured many people would be here getting things. "Here you go son. You have: The Standard Book of Spells Grade 5, and Defensive Magical Theory. Might I recommend these books for you?" He said pushing five thick books at him. "These are O.W.L.s Study Guides. The information in these books was provided by Hogwarts and the Ministry to help prepare students for the O.W.L testing at the end of the year. It covers everything from year one to year five. And it even includes appendix on the elective courses at Hogwarts and what you should and shouldn't know."

Ezra had to hand it to the aging wizard. He sure knew how to sell something. "I'll take them. I also need the following titles for my Care of Magical Creatures Class; I am taking three years of classes this year since I changed electives after the end of last year." Ezra explained handing him a list.

"594 Magical Creatures and a Guide to Their Care, The Monster Book of Monsters, Fantastic Beast and Where to Find Them, _From Egg to Inferno; A Dragon Keeper's Guide, _and Dragons of the New World." The man read off the list. "I will have these for you in a jiffy." The man said. And true to his word he had them all sitting on the counter within seconds.

"Thank you. Now do you have any books on Quidditch here?" Ezra asked.

"No, you will need to go to Quality Quidditch Supplies, it is out the door and to the left." The man answered. Ezra smiled as the shopkeeper rang him up and then he paid. The man put the books in a bag and Ezra left the store. His mind was distracted as he walked out and he fell into of a group of girls. In his clumsiness he knocked one to the ground and fell on top of her.


End file.
